Lost Girl: Tale of Syrena
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: Tamsin has been keeping a secret from the gang, and a recent search for a Fae girl reveals that secret. Turns out Tamsin wasn't always as cold as she seems. (may contain future romance)
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably gonna be the longest chapter i have ever written... or maybe the future chapters for this fic will be longer...**

Chapter 1

Kenzi and Tamsin were working together on a case because Bo and Dyson were busy working on a different case. Kenzi tried to talk Bo into letting her go with Dyson because she really didn't feel comfortable being left alone with Tamsin, but Bo told her that the case she was working on with Dyson was way too dangerous for her and even Tamsin. After all, Tamsin had gotten a bit weaker and needed a break from violence, no matter how much she hated the idea. "Do you remember where Dyson said this place was?" Tamsin asked Kenzi. Kenzi looked at her in disbelief. "You honestly don't remember?" She asked the Valkyrie, who shook her head. "I was too busy trying to get over the fact that I would be stuck out in the cold with you for hours." Tamsin remarked sarcastically. "Okay, just 'cause you're a Valkyrie does not mean you get to be a bitch. We should start calling you Detective Bitch." Kenzi said, half joking. "Ha-ha, very funny." Tamsin said back. "Wasn't a joke." Kenzi replied. Tamsin let out a frustrated sigh. Kenzi stopped suddenly. "Right here." She said. "THIS is the place?" Tamsin asked. Kenzi nodded. "Yeah. You would've _totally_ known before me if you had paid attention to anything that Dyson told us." She told Tamsin. Tamsin shook her head. "Well, let's go find this chick." She said. They walked down an alleyway. "I don't see anything here. I'll go look over there. You stay right here just in case you find her, okay?" Tamsin told Kenzi. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the command, but nodded.

Tamsin rushed off to a different area, leaving Kenzi in the alley by herself. She walked down the alley slowly, looking around for the girl that Dyson told them they needed to find. Kenzi was just walking along, looking, when she heard gasps and heavy, shaky breathing coming from the end of the alley. She ran to the end to find a girl sitting on the ground. The girl was pale and sweaty and she kept shaking. Kenzi assumed that maybe she was detoxing from drugs or something... She hurried over to the girl, who was shivering and shaking uncontrollably, and knelt beside her. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?" Kenzi asked the girl. She shook her head. "Wh-who are you?" the girl asked, shaking. "My name's Kenzi, and I'm here to help you, okay?" Kenzi answered. The girl nodded. Kenzi yelled for Tamsin. "TAMSIN! I FOUND HER! COME ON!" She shouted. Tamsin came running down the alley. "Where is she?" she asked. Kenzi pointed at the girl. "Right here." she said. Tamsin looked at the girl. "...Syrena?" Tamsin said. The girl looked up at her. "T-Tamsin? Is that you?" She asked, her voice gravelly. Tamsin nodded. "Yeah... It is." She said. She kneeled down next to Syrena. "What happened to you?" Tamsin asked. Syrena sighed. "Drugs happened. I'm detoxing." She answered. "Shit." Kenzi mumbled. "Who gave them to you?" Tamsin asked. Syrena shook her head. "Uh... this guy... a human. He helped me, and then he said he was in love with me... and then he got me to do drugs with him, and right after I got really hooked, he left me." She said, looking up at Tamsin, who got really mad. She turned to Kenzi and punched her in the arm. "OWW! What the hell was that for?! I'm not the one who made her an addict!" Kenzi yelled at Tamsin, holding her arm. "I know. I'm sorry I hit you, I just needed to hit something... specifically a human, and you were the closest one." Tamsin apologized. "Whatever." Kenzi replied, angrily. Syrena looked at Kenzi and then back at Tamsin. "Tamsin, look, it doesn't matter. This detox shit will be over in a couple of hours, so don't worry about it. And I _definitely_ won't be doing anymore drugs." Syrena promised. Tamsin nodded. "Okay. I believe you." She said. Kenzi looked at them. "You guys still haven't mentioned how you know each other..." She pointed out. Tamsin looked at her and sighed. "Kenzi, this is my little sister, Syrena." She confessed and then she looked at Syrena again. Syrena smiled at Tamsin weakly. Kenzi looked at Syrena and then at Tamsin. "We should probably get her outta here." She said. Tamsin nodded before helping Syrena up. Syrena groaned as she pushed herself up to her feet while she continued to shiver and sweat at the same time. Tamsin and Kenzi both helped Syrena into Tamsin's truck and Tamsin drove them to Bo and Kenzi's place, as Tamsin doesn't have any where of her own to take her.

When they got there, Kenzi let them inside and they found Bo and Dyson at the kitchen table having a beer. Dyson had a few cuts and bruises on his face, and probably more on his chest. Bo, on the other hand, looked worse than he did. Bo had a fat lip, a black eye, a bruised nose and a couple of scattered bruises on her cheeks and her knuckles were pretty busted up as well. Kenzi stared at them. "What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked, helping Syrena to the couch and leaving her with Tamsin. Bo looked at Tamsin and Syrena and then back at Kenzi. "This case happened. See I told you it was too dangerous for you." Bo told her before taking a drink of her beer. Tamsin sat next to Syrena on the couch and eyed Bo. "Why didn't you guys just go to the Dal for a drink?" She asked, holding her sister's pale, trembling hand. " I didn't want Trick to see us like this. He'd get worried." Bo answered. Dyson looked at Tamsin. "So I see you two found the girl." He said, his voice gravelly as usual. Kenzi nodded. "Yep. But you, wolf-boy, forgot to mention that she was related to THAT ONE." She said, pointing at Tamsin. Syrena spoke up. "You say that like it's a bad thing." She said. "Wait, she's related to Tamsin?" Dyson asked. Tamsin nodded as she stood up from the couch and walked over to them. "Yeah, she is. She's my little sister." She told them. She walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer. "Grab me one?" Kenzi asked. Tamsin grabbed another one and handed it to Kenzi. "Thank you." Kenzi said, Tamsin nodded. They both opened their beers at nearly same time and took a drink. Bo stared at them and then looked at Dyson. Dyson was looking over at Syrena, who was doing her detox thing on the couch. He noticed her shaking. "Uh, Tamsin? Is she okay?" He asked Tamsin, quietly. Tamsin looked at Syrena and then at Dyson. "Uh, yeah, kinda. She's detoxing." She answered. "From drugs?" Bo asked. Kenzi nodded. "Oh..." Dyson said. He looked concerned. "Don't worry about it. She'll be okay in a couple of hours." Tamsin said. Dyson nodded. "Okay. Now... As much as I would love to stay and chat with you ladies, I should get home and get some sleep." He said. He finished the rest of his beer and said bye before leaving. Tamsin looked at Bo's injuries. "You really should heal.." She said. Bo rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Bo, you look hungry." Tamsin said again. Bo just stared at her. Tamsin put her beer down and stared at Bo. "Feed off of me." She told her. Bo shook her head. "No." She said. Tamsin sighed. "Bo, you're hungry and you're hurt, now feed off of me." She said. Bo looked at Kenzi. "Kenz, I'm sorry for what you're about to see." She said as her eyes turned their electric blue. She got off her stool and grabbed Tamsin. She kissed her hard on her lips and then drew out some of Tamsin's chi as she pulled back. Kenzi's eyes grew wide as she watched, and Bo's cuts and bruises healed a little bit, but only a little. "It's not enough. I can't heal all the way with just a kiss." Bo told Tamsin. Tamsin nodded and grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her upstairs. Kenzi shook her head and went to go sit down next to Syrena. "So... what kind of Fae are you?" Kenzi asked Syrena. "Um. I'm uh half Valkyrie half wolf shifter." Syrena answered. "Very cool. Wait- how's that even possible?" Kenzi asked. Syrena shrugged. "I don't know. It just... happened." She said. Kenzi nodded slowly. "Strange how things just... happen..." She said quietly. Syrena nodded. "Yeah..." She replied.

Two hours later, Bo and Tamsin come downstairs. "Well... that was, uh, that was something..." Tamsin said. Bo nodded. "Yeah, it was..." She replied. Tamsin smiled awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'm glad you're healed." She said. Bo smiled. "Uh, yeah, thanks to you." She said. "I should probably get out of here.. It's late." Tamsin said. Kenzi was sitting on the couch next to Syrena, who was sleeping soundly. Tamsin looked at Syrena. "Is it okay if I leave her here? I really don't wanna have to wake her and then make her sleep in my truck." She said to Bo. Bo nodded. "Of course she can stay." She told Tamsin. "Thank you. I'll be back tomorrow." Tamsin said. She gave Bo a kiss on the cheek before leaving. After Tamsin left, Bo put a blanket over Syrena to make sure she was warm and comfortable, and then she and Kenzi called it a night.

**Hey everyone! I hope you really liked this chapter. Chapter two will be coming very very soon, I promise. I worked very hard on this chapter, well this whole fanfic actually, so reviews would mean a lot to me. I would love to hear your feedback. Most of the content in this chapter is the same as when i first wrote it, I just made a few minor changes. yes, Syrena is an OC. I made her up because i thought making Tamsin have a sister would be interesting. I may do some flashback chapters, depending if you guys would like that. I feel like i should tell you guys a little bit about Syrena. So Syrena is Tamsin's little sister, and she is only two or three years younger than Tamsin. Their mother always hated Syrena and favored Tamsin. Not because Tamsin was the eldest, but because Tamsin was "normal". The reason Syrena's mother hated her was because she was born half Valkyrie and half Wolf shifter (this isnt a thing, i just made it up). it happened because something happened with Syrena's conception and it somehow mutated her DNA in a way, and made her have the powers of her mother and her grandfather (no, Tamsin's grandfather isnt a shifter, this is all made up by my imagination, so if you're first time Lost Girl watchers, and you know how Tamsin is, don't believe any of what is in this fanfic.) anyways, Syrena's mother never allowed her to pick a side, because she thought her daughter was an abomination, so she thought it was unimportant for Syrena to choose a side. after Syrena's dawning, (after because no matter how much she hated her daughter, she didnt want her to devolve and become underfae.), Syrena's mother abandoned her in the woods by herself. Syrena somehow found her way to the city and lived her life there for a while, until she got addicted to drugs and then she quit and thats when Tamsin and Kenzi found her detoxing. Syrena is also bi, like Tamsin. Let me know what you guys think of Syrena! :) don't be afraid to criticize! i'm sure i can take it, but don't be too harsh because people that are too harsh don't really hurt my feelings, they just really make me mad. i honestly hop you guys like this one, and i promise i will try to update my other fanfics soon! and also, heads up! there may be a Being Human fanfic heading y'alls ways lol. anyways, ONCE AGAIN, hope you guys like this fic. i put a helluva lotta work into it lol. **

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is the second chapter! hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2: Part One

The next morning Syrena woke up to the sound of Kenzi yelling, in Russian, at her cousin Dima on the phone. Something about her needing something and Dima getting her the wrong shipment. She finished the phone call with: "Whatever, Dima! You promised me you'd get the shipment, and that is what you are gonna do!... I DON'T KNOW. Just get the right shipment this time? Thank you!" in English. Syrena sat up on the couch and looked at Kenzi and said "good morning" in Russian when she turned around. "You speak Russian?" Kenzi asked. Syrena shrugged. "Just a little." She said in Russian. Just as their very short conversation ended, Bo came downstairs. "What's with all the Russian?" She asked, yawning. Kenzi shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just some friendly convo." She told Bo. Bo smiled. "Well glad you two are getting along better than any of us ever did with Tamsin." She said. She kissed Kenzi on the cheek and then went into the kitchen for coffee. "Do you want some coffee, Syrena?" Bo asked. Syrena stood up. "Oh, yes please." She said as she stretched. Kenzi watched her. "So I take you are feeling much better?" She asked. "Eh, not really. I'm just glad that I'm not sweaty and shaky anymore." Syrena said. Kenzi grinned and walked to the kitchen with her. Bo handed Syrena a cup of coffee. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Syrena said as she took the cup. She sipped the coffee slowly at first as it was hot. Just as Bo poured herself and Kenzi a cup, there was a knock at the door. Kenzi put her cup down and walked to the front door and answered it. "Oh.. Hi, Tamsin." She said. "Hi." Tamsin said. Kenzi let her in a walked back into the kitchen and sat next to Syrena at the table. "Finally feeling better?" Tamsin asked Syrena. "I've been better." Syrena answered. Tamsin smiled. "It's good to have you back, sis." She said. Syrena smiled. "Good to be back." She replied. "Now, I hate to make you have to walk around and stuff, but Dyson said to bring you with me when I came into work today, so let's go." Tamsin told Syrena. "Okay." Syrena said. She took another drink of her coffee. "Alright... Peace." She said to Bo and Kenzi before getting up. "Oh and thank you so much for everything. You guys are awesome." Syrena said with a smile before leaving with Tamsin.

When they arrived at the police station, Dyson had Tamsin take Syrena into the interrogation room. Syrena sat down in the chair on one side of the table and Dyson and Tamsin on the other side. "Syrena, which side are you on? Dark or Light?" Dyson asked. "I, um, I have no lineage..." She said. "Why not? You should have picked when you were 16?" Dyson said. "I never had my ceremony." Syrena said. Dyson looked at Tamsin. "Our mother didn't think it was important for her to pick a side because she believed she was an abomination." Tamsin explained. Dyson nodded and looked back at Syrena. "I'm afraid the new Ash learned of your existence, and requested an audience with you. Your sister, however, being Dark Fae, won't be able to go, unless the Morrigan decides to make a surprise visit and maybe take Tamsin with her." Dyson said. "I will do whatever I can to make that happen." Tamsin promised Syrena. Dyson nodded. "They will most likely decide to make you take the test. If you pass, you pick a side." Dyson told Syrena. Syrena nodded. "I have to take you to meet the Ash today." Dyson said. "Then I should get to the Morrigan's office." Tamsin said. She got up and put her jacket on and left. Dyson took Syrena to the Ash's compound. When they arrived at the Ash's compound, Dyson took Syrena inside and to the Ash. "Sir? This is the girl you requested to see." Dyson said, presenting Syrena to the Ash. "Hello. Your name please?" The Ash asked Syrena. "My name is Syrena, sir." She said. The Ash nodded. "I hear that you have no clan... Nor a side in the Fae world?" The Ash said. Syrena nodded. "I was, um, removed from my clan when my mother abandoned me after my Dawning." Syrena said. "Ah... And why do you have no lineage? You should have had your ceremony at sixteen." The Ash asked. "My mother considered me an abomination and didn't think it important for me to attend my ceremony. She didn't think I deserved to choose a side." Syrena answered him. "I understand. What type of Fae are you?" The Ash questioned. "I am half Valkyrie half wolf shifter." Syrena answered. "I didn't think that was possible. What are your abilities?" "I have all the abilities of a shifter and only half the abilities of a Valkyrie."

"Interesting."

"I guess so."

"I would like to discuss you picking a side. I want you to understand want the benefits of joining the Light are.." The Ash began.

He explained to Syrena the benefits of being Light Fae and Syrena listened carefully. "Sounds inviting." She said with a smile when the Ash was finished. "It does, doesn't it. I do hope that you will consider joining us." The Ash said to her. "I'll consider it." Syrena replied. Suddenly, The Morrigan burst in with Tamsin following closely behind her. "What are you doing here?!" The Ash asked the Morrigan angrily. "Oh hush. I'm here to meet the newest addition." The Morrigan said. The Ash stared at the Morrigan and Dyson looked at Tamsin, who looked like she was not having fun. "Besides, I thought you would like to know that the new girl is related to one of mine." The Morrigan told the Ash. "To whom is she related?" The Ash asked. Tamsin stepped up. "Me." She said. The Ash looked at Syrena, and she nodded. The Ash sighed. "Well that's unfortunate." He said. Tamsin gave him a look. "Unfortunate?!" She asked, clearly offended. Dyson stepped forward. "I'm sure that isn't what he meant." He assured Tamsin. Tamsin glared at Dyson for second and then looked at the Ash and stepped back politely. Syrena looked at Tamsin, and then Dyson and then the Ash. The Ash looked at Syrena and then at Tamsin, examining their faces. "Now I see the resemblance... Well. The Morrigan and I have much to discuss. You three are free to stay in this room." The Ash said to them. He walked into a different room and the Morrigan followed him. Tamsin walked over to Syrena. "So what did the Ash say to you?" She asked. "Not much. He just told me all the things I would get out of joining the Light." Syrena answered. Dyson joined them. "They're probably going to have you do the test." He said. "No shit, wolf-boy." Tamsin said. Dyson growled quietly. Tamsin chuckled. "Ooh, I'm so scared." She teased. Dyson shook his head and grinned. Syrena sighed. "What, um, what test?" She asked. "They put you up against two Fae in a fight to the death, and if you win you choose which side you wanna join. It's the same thing they had Bo do when they discovered her." Dyson explained. Syrena nodded. "Wait- TO THE DEATH?!" She asked. Tamsin nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. Which means, I could lose you again, therefore, I am not letting them force you to take the test." Tamsin said. Dyson looked at Tamsin. "Tamsin, this test is important. I mean, who knows what their other option will be if she doesn't do it." He told Tamsin. Tamsin sighed. "Fine. Okay." She said. The Ash and the Morrigan came in. "It's been decided. Syrena will take the test and, should she win, choose her side." The Ash stated. "Oh she'll win." Tamsin said, glaring at the Ash. "We'll see about that. Let's go." The Ash responded. Dyson nodded and they all went to the same glass factory that they went to when Bo took her test. The Morrigan decided to have Bruce go to the clubhouse and get Bo so that she could witness Syrena take the test. Bo decided maybe she should go to support Syrena, so she did. Kenzi wanted to come too, but Bruce wouldn't let her. When they arrived at the factory, the Morrigan greeted Bo. "So glad you could join us today, succu-bitch." She said with a smile. "I'm not here to fight with you, I am here to support Tamsin's sister." Bo stated. "Thank you." Tamsin said. She walked away to go talk to Syrena. "I want you to pull a Bo and choose neither." Tamsin whispered to her sister. "Why?" Syrena asked. "Because. Having a side sucks. And everyone expects you to choose the Dark, just because I did, and I don't want that for you. Having to answer to a bitch like the Morrigan? Not fun, I promise you. Sure, you'll be in danger because anyone on either side could kill you if they wanted, but still you wouldn't have to be loyal to someone you hate." Tamsin explained. Syrena nodded. "Okay. I'll do it. I won't choose a side." She said. "Okay. Good luck. And in case you happen to die... I love you." Tamsin said with a small smile. Syrena returned the smile with a very small one. "I love you too." She said back. Tamsin hugged her tightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

_To be continued..._

**THAT'S RIGHT. A GIANT-ASS CLIFFHANGER FOR Y'ALL. I decided to split chapter 2 into two parts since a lot goes on in chapter 2. and yes as you can see there is some sisterly love being exchanged in this chapter. and i know the dialogue and stuff is a mess, but i really tried my best. hope you guys like this part of chapter 2, and part two will most likely be coming tomorrow afternoon, or tomorrow night. Thanks for the feedback so far! :)**

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**So just a heads up, i don't know how to describe the fight exactly, and that's pretty much the main thing that happens in this part of chapter 2. i know this chapter may be pretty disappointing, but hey i did my best! hope you guys like this part as much as the first half...? :)**

Chapter 2 Part Two

The test began and Syrena was standing in the area where the fights take place and they brought out the same underfae thing that Bo had to fight. The guard handed Syrena a dagger. "Are you kidding?! THIS to kill THAT?!" Syrena questioned quietly. But eventually she found that the dagger was quite helpful, as after about 10 minutes she ended up stand over a very dead underfae. "Um.." She said. And then there was a snarl that came from behind her. She sniffed the air and growled before turning around. A Lupercus was standing behind her, ready to fight. "Crap." She said. "A Lupercus?!" Tamsin exclaimed. "SYRENA!" She yelled. She tried to run down there to grab her sister out of the unfair fight, but two guards grabbed. "LET GO!" Tamsin screamed. Dyson growled. He looked at the Ash. "You can't make her fight a Lupercus! That's an unfair fight! She'll be killed, she's not strong enough!" He said. The Ash rose his hand. "Enough. That is the point of this test. To see if she can handle unfair fights!" The Ash explained angrily. He gestured for the guard to take the dagger away from Syrena, which he did. "What the hell!" She said. The Lupercus was growling, eager to fight her.

Syrena growled at the Lupercus, her eyes turning their purple, her wolf wanting out. "Fight!" The Ash yelled. The Lupercus charged at Syrena, growling furiously. Syrena dodged him just in time before he got to maul her. She growled, her claws and teeth coming out as her wolf fought to get out. She fought the Lupercus and almost died a few times, but the fight ended with Syrena ripping the Lupercus's throat out with her claws. Her claws and teeth retracted, her wolf settling down, but her still had his throat in her hand. Her hands covered in blood, she dropped the big piece of flesh that was once inside someone's neck and backed away from the body. "This girl has passed the test. You may now choose your side." The Ash announced. Syrena glared at him for a second. "I choose neither!" She said loudly. Bo watched her, eyes wide. Tamsin grinned for about a second, then the guards released her. Dyson also grinned. "Fine. You wish to neglect your own kind, then be my guest. But don't expect any protection from anyone." The Ash said. He got up and left, leaving Dyson behind. Dyson, Bo, Tamsin, and Syrena were leaving when Bruce grabbed Tamsin and pulled her into an empty room. "What the hell is your problem!" She yelled out when he had grabbed her arm aggressively. "The Morrigan would like a word." Bruce said. "Hm, how about two? PISS OFF." Tamsin said. Bruce still didn't let go. He dragged her into a room and kicked the backs of her knees so that she was down on her knees in front of the Morrigan. "OW!" Tamsin yelled out as she fell hard on her knees. The Morrigan smirked. She grabbed Tamsin by her neck. "Why didn't your sister choose a side?!" She asked her angrily. "How should I know, she does things on her own." Tamsin said. The Morrigan scoffed. She let go on Tamsin's throat and looked at Bruce. "You know what to do to get it out of her." She said. Bruce nodded. He pulled Tamsin up and proceeded to beat her up, but still she said the same thing she did before. "I TOLD YOU! I don't know why Syrena did it, okay?!" Tamsin yelled. "Fine. You're free to go now." The Morrigan said. Tamsin stood and stumbled out of the room quickly. She ran into Syrena when she came out. "Whoa! Tamsin? I was just coming to look for you? Are you okay?! What happened?" Syrena asked, seeing the bruises and cut on Tamsin's face. "Nothing. I'm fine." She said. They went out to the car and left.

They all went back to Bo's place, and found Kenzi sitting on the kitchen table, waiting impatiently for them. When Kenzi saw Bo walk in by herself, her eyes grew wide, until Syrena walked in behind her. "Oh thank God you're okay!" Kenzi exclaimed, jumping off of the table and hurrying to give Syrena a big hug. "Whoa!" Syrena let out when Kenzi hugged her. Tamsin stared at them as she walked into the room. Kenzi pulled away from Syrena. "Sorry... I'm just glad you didn't die..." She said. She got this confused look on her face before walking away. Syrena looked down for a second and then looked at Tamsin. Tamsin looked at her and then grabbed her arm. "You know, Kenzi's straight right?" She whispered to Syrena. Syrena stared at her. "Yes." She said, almost defensively. "Okay! Just making sure!" Tamsin said. "Well, don't." Syrena said. Bo noticed the tension between them. "Hey, uh, Syrena, why don't you go upstairs and take shower, and change your clothes? I'm sure we have something around here that you can borrow... at least until you get some new clothes." She said, looking at Kenzi. "Why are you looking at me?" Kenzi asked. "Well, maybe you could let Syrena borrow some clothes? I mean, she looks about the same size as you, so you're clothes are probably the only ones that will actually fit her. And besides, you're gonna be taking her shopping later anyways." Bo told Kenzi. Kenzi got excited. "I am?" She asked. Bo nodded. "Yes, you are. Now, PLEASE go rifle through your closet and lend her a shirt and some pants? Nothing too complicated. No zippers, straps, or laces?" She asked Kenzi. Kenzi nodded. "Aye aye, Captain. let's go, Syrena." Kenzi said. She headed towards the stairs and Syrena followed her. Kenzi stopped and turned around. "Jeez, could you any slower?" She teased as she grabbed Syrena's wrist, and pulled her up the stairs with a grin. Bo chuckled, watching Kenzi drag Syrena up the stairs. Tamsin shook her head, grinning. "I get the feeling Syrena's gonna be happy for the first time in her entire life.." She said. Bo smiled at that. But then her smile faded as she focused on the bruises on Tamsin's face. "What happened?" she asked. Tamsin hook her head. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "You can tell me." She said. "The Morrigan happened..." Tamsin said. Bo looked confused. "The Morrigan did this to you?" She asked. "No. Bruce did. She made him, because she knows that I had something to do with Syrena not picking a side. Or at least she _thinks_ she knows." Tamsin said. "Oh. Well, I won't let her hurt you. Just because she assumes that you had something to do with it doesn't mean she has to find out about it. She doesn't know for sure, and we're not gonna give her proof. Okay?" Bo said. Tamsin nodded. "Okay." she replied.

**So that concludes the final part of chapter two. next will be chapter three. i will be taking suggestions, if you guys would like to suggest some things. like if you want something to happen in one of the future chapters, just tell me in a review, and i will see if i can put it in here somewhere. thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! i'm glad y'all like the story. :)**

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


	4. Chapter 3

**here's chapter three! a couple of flashbacks, and i will try to make them as detailed as i possibly can :) flashbacks will be in italic.**

Chapter 3

_Syrena was walking with Tamsin through the woods. Syrena had been dying to get out of the house just to get away from their mother. "Thank you so much for walking with me, Tamsin. I'm beginning to get tired of her yelling at me constantly. Calling me an abomination..." Syrena said to Tamsin. Tamsin put her hand on Syrena's shoulder. "You're welcome. And don't let her get to you. Only someone as cruel as her could say that to their own daughter." She said as she kept walking. Syrena looked up at the sky as they continued on, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight._

_Syrena sighed. "But sometimes, I think she might be right... Mother?" She said. Tamsin stopped and grabbed her younger sister's arm. "What are you talking about?' she asked. Syrena shook her head and looked down as tears dripped from her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut. Syrena didn't like crying in front of Tamsin, and usually she never did... but right now wasn't the same. This was a painful subject. Every time she talked about her mother, she couldn't help it. The tears would force their way out. Tamsin lifted Syrena's chin up gently. "Syrena... Look at me..." she said softly. Syrena opened her eyes hesitantly and looked Tamsin in the eyes. "She's not right. You're not an abomination. You're extraordinary... and that's a good thing. Different isn't always a bad thing, Syrena." Tamsin told her. This made Syrena's tears stop. She gave Tamsin a small smile. "Thank you for that." She said. Tamsin smiled back at her. "Well, I just don't want you to hate yourself because of what she says to you. Now come on. We should probably get back home." She said. Syrena nodded and they began to walk home._

* * *

"Syrena?... Syrena!" Kenzi called out, yanking on Syrena's sleeve. Syrena blinked and looked at her. "What?" she asked. Kenzi looked at her. "You okay? You kinda zoned out there for a while..." She said. Syrena nodded. "Oh... yeah. I'm,uh, I'm alright... I was just thinking about something..." She said. She ran a hand through her hair. "W-what were we doing?" She asked Kenzi. "We were shopping... I asked you if you liked this..." Kenzi said, confused and holding a flannel shirt that was about a large in men's, but something that she thought would look good on Syrena. Syrena looked at the flannel. "Uh, yeah... yeah it's nice." She said. "Something wrong?" Kenzi asked. Syrena shook her head. "No." She said quickly. She turned to the rack of clothes and began to look through them. Kenzi grabbed her hand. "You can talk to me. You know that right?" She asked. Syrena stared at Kenzi's hand and focused on the feeling of Kenzi's hand touching hers. She was lost in her own mind for a second, and then she realized that Kenzi had said something. She blinked, trying to remember what it was, and when she did she looked up at Kenzi. "I know... It's just really complicated." She said. Kenzi nodded. "I understand." She said, before looking down and realizing that she was holding Syrena's hand. Her heart sped up and she didn't understand why, so she let go of Syrena's hand. Kenzi cleared her throat. "Uh, so this for sure?" She asked. She smiled lightly. Syrena laughed, looking at the flannel. "Definitely. But how did you know I liked flannels?" She asked, half-joking. "You do?! Seriously? I just picked it out, 'cause I had a feeling you'd look good in it." Kenzi laughed. "Yeah, well, I have a thing for flannels.." Syrena confessed. The two continued to walk around the store, picking out clothes and joking around.

Eventually they went back to the clubhouse, after getting a bunch of shirts and pants, and two pairs of really nice combat boots. When they got inside the clubhouse, Kenzi insisted that Syrena go try on all of the clothes they bought and show everyone. Syrena reluctantly went upstairs to change, while Kenzi sat down with Bo and Tamsin. "Did you guys have fun?" Bo asked Kenzi. Kenzi nodded. "Yeah.. A lot, actually." She answered. Tamsin smiled. Bo smiled too, and just as Tamsin was about to say something, Syrena came downstairs in the first outfit. "Wow! I knew we made a good choice with that one!" Kenzi exclaimed. Tamsin nodded. "I have to agree with Kenzi on that one." She said, looking at Syrena. Bo did a wolf whistle as she looked at Syrena. "You look good." She said with a laugh. Syrena shook her head and smiled. Kenzi got up. "Now GO! Put another outfit on!" She told Syrena, turning her around and pushing her towards the stairs. A few minutes later, Syrena came down the stairs wearing another outfit. After a ton of comments from all three of the other girls, Syrena got tired of modeling for them. "Put another outfit on!" Tamsin told her. "No! From now on, only Kenzi can see them. Until I wear them again." Syrena stated. "Why only Kenzi? I'm your sister!" Tamsin protested. "Only Kenzi because she helped me pick the clothes out." Syrena replied. Before Tamsin could protest further, Syrena had already grabbed Kenzi by her wrist and pulled her upstairs. Tamsin sighed and sat back, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?" Bo asked. Tamsin shook her head. "I just don't want Syrena to get the wrong idea about Kenzi." She said. Bo looked confused. "And why would that happen?" she asked. Tamsin shrugged. "Because, Kenzi's straight... and she seems like a bit of a flirt. I just don't want her to send Syrena the wrong signals. I don't want Syrena to get hurt." She answered. Bo laughed a little. "Trust me, Tamsin, I know Kenzi, and she is _not_ a natural flirt. She doesn't flirt with anyone unless she actually _really_ likes them. So, if you're right, and Kenzi is flirting, that means there's a pretty good chance that she really likes Syrena." Bo explained. "I hope you're right... because heart break does _not_ look good on Syrena." Tamsin said. She decided to tell the story of Syrena's first broken heart to Bo.

* * *

Syrena was fifteen years old, almost sixteen. and she had a boyfriend name Zaine. He was seventeen years old, so he had already had his ceremony, meaning he had already picked his side. He picked the Light Fae, and since Syrena's family was a Dark Fae family, their relationship was forbidden. The only one who knew about them was Tamsin.

_The day Zaine broke her heart was their anniversary. They had been together for a long time, and they had plans... Special plans. Zaine told Syrena to meet him at their spot in the woods, and after a fight with her mother and father, she decided to head over there a little bit earlier than she and Zaine had discussed. She waited for an hour, and then he came... but he was with another girl. A girl that his parents had set him up to marry. Zaine and the girl had got to talking after they met, which was around the same time Zaine had met Syrena, but a couple of months before. Zaine had fallen in love with the girl his parents set him up with. Syrena saw Zaine walking through the woods and towards where she was sitting. She didn't see the girl yet, only him. "Zaine!" Syrena called out when he approached her. "Syrena?" Zaine gasped, clearly surprised to see Syrena. "Who is this, Zaine?" the girl behind him asked. "Hold on." Zaine told her. He grabbed Syrena by her arm and pulled her away. "What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to come at dusk!" He said to her. Syrena looked at him. "I got into a fight with my parents and I couldn't be in that house any longer, and my sister wasn't home so i thought i'd wait for you now. Who is that girl?" She asked. Zaine closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose you had to find out eventually..." He said quietly. Syrena stared at him. "Find out what?" She asked. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "I'm sorry, Syrena... But I don't love you... Never have, and never will. I've been lying to you. My heart belongs to Josephine." Zaine told Syrena, pointing at the girl he came with. "If you don't love me then why were you with me?!" Syrena asked him. "Why do you think?!" Zaine asked Syrena, raising his voice. Syrena shook her head. "You really did all of this just to humiliate me?" She asked him. He nodded. "Of course.. Humiliating someone who belongs to a Dark family just so happens to be a hobby of mine. BUT I have to say, it was fun while it lasted... Too bad we didn't get to go through with our plans before this happened..." Zaine said. He raised his hand up to touch Syrena's cheek. She growled and smacked it away. "DON'T touch me!" She growled at him. Her eyes were purple, the way that they always were when her wolf got angry. Syrena pushed Zaine into a tree very aggressively and walked away. She ran home crying, and Tamsin caught her. "Syrena! What's wrong? What happened?" Tamsin asked her sobbing sister. "Z-zaine... He- he was lying! He NEVER loved me the way he said he did!" Syrena said loudly while sobbing._

* * *

Tamsin finished the story. "And then for months, she was really depressed. She was always crying and I didn't know how to help her. I don't want that to happen again." She finished. Bo nodded. "I understand. But, I can assure you, Tamsin, Kenzi is _nothing_ like that Zaine guy that broke Syrena's heart all those years ago. Kenzi would never do anything like that to Syrena. i promise you." Bo promised Tamsin. Tamsin nodded. "Okay... I trust you, Bo." She said with a smile. Bo smiled back.

Meanwhile, up in Kenzi's room, Syrena was trying her clothes on, and surprisingly they all fit perfectly. Kenzi couldn't help but smile, watching Syrena try on all the clothes. Around Kenzi, Syrena was herself. Like, her _real_ self. Syrena is pretty goofy around Kenzi. After a while, Syrena ended up wearing a pair of Kenzi's pajama pants and a tank top. She was sitting in front of Kenzi on the bed and the two were talking. "You know... You're the first person I've ever felt comfortable with, like, right away?" Syrena said. Kenzi smiled. "Really? That's so cool!" She said happily. Then Kenzi's smile faded. Syrena noticed. "What's wrong?" She asked Kenzi. Kenzi wanted to tell her about the strange feelings and thoughts she's been having, but quickly decided not to. She shook her head instead. "Nothing. Just thinking." Kenzi said. She flashed Syrena a smile, which Syrena returned. The two girls kept talking for hours until it got really late, and then Syrena passed out next to Kenzi. Kenzi smiled as she watched Syrena sleep. She then decided to just lie down and go to sleep too. Hopefully she'll have the guts to tell Syrena about her feelings tomorrow...

**So i hope y'all like this chapter! A little sisterly love between Syrena and Tamsin, and a sparks flying around Syrena and Kenzi ;) let me know if you think Kenzi should tell Syrena about her feelings in the next chapter, or if she should keep them secret for another chapter :) thanks for all the feedback! i didn't expect to get as many follows or reviews in here as i got, even though it's not that much :) i'm glad you guys are enjoying the fic :))**

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster **


	5. Chapter 4

**here** **is chapter four! and a few people said i should have Kenzi wait to tell Syrena, and a very close friend of mine said that i should have Kenzi drop some hints and maybe flirt with Syrena a little bit more, and a few of you said that you think Kenzi should tell Syrena about her feelings. as of what i will do you guy will have to read and find out! i want it to be a surprise. ;) we'll see where it goes! Thank y'all so much for your support, i really appreciate! Love you guys so much even though there's very few of you lol. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

The next morning, Syrena woke up with Kenzi's arms wrapped around her. She got that "God, i wish i could just stay like this forever" feeling, but she knew she couldn't. Syrena turned over to face Kenzi, being careful not to wake the human. "Kenzi..." She whispered softly. Kenzi moved a little bit. Syrena placed a hand on Kenzi's shoulder and shook her gently. "Kenz... Wake up..." She said, a little bit louder this time. Kenzi groaned. "Whaaaaaaat..." She let out sleepily. Syrena laughed. "It's morning." She told Kenzi. Kenzi groaned again. "Already? Damn..." She said. She opened her eyes and looked at Syrena. She smiled. "Morning." Syrena said, smiling. "Morning." Kenzi said back. Syrena realized that she was still in Kenzi's embrace, and then sat up quickly. She cleared throat awkwardly. Kenzi sat up after her. "Something wrong?" She asked. Syrena shook her head. "No.." She answered. "Um... Okay... I get the feeling something's up, but I'm not gonna pry." Kenzi told her. Syrena looked at her. "Thanks... But there's nothing wrong. I promise." She told Kenzi. Kenzi sat there for a second before nodding. "Well alright then... I'm gonna go take a shower."Kenzi said. "Okay." Syrena said. While Kenzi was in the shower, Syrena sat on the bed thinking about her feelings.

Meanwhile, in Bo's bedroom, Bo and Tamsin were both laying under the sheet, asleep. After talking about the situation between Syrena and Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin got to talking about _their_ relationship and what kind of relationship they had, exactly. Tamsin ended up telling Bo that she loved her, and Bo said it back right away. And then, after a couple minutes of just staring at each other, somehow they ended in bed together. The last time they had sex, it was just to heal Bo, but this time, it was all passion. They were slow and gentle with each other, whereas the last time, they were pretty aggressive. Bo woke up before Tamsin, and spent the time before Tamsin actually woke up, to stare at her and think of how lucky she was. The Valkyrie groaned and opened her eyes, and then smiled when she saw Bo awake in front of her. "Mmm, morning, babe." Tamsin said, her voice raspy. Bo grinned and kissed Tamsin gently on the lips. "Good morning, Valkyrie-lips." She said. Tamsin laughed. Bo kissed her again and then started to get up. "Whoa... Where do you think you're going?" Tamsin said, pulling Bo back down and kissing her passionately. Bo moaned into the kiss but then pulled back, taking some of Tamsin's chi with her. "As much as I would _love _to stay in bed with you _all day long_, I've got some stuff to take care of today, and I'm pretty sure I'm already late, so I have got to take a shower and get ready." Bo told Tamsin. Tamsin groaned. "Just a quickie?!" She begged. Bo laughed. "Quickie? I never thought i would ever hear you say that word." She said. Tamsin pulled her into another passionate kiss. "Please?" Tamsin asked, smirking. Bo's eyes flashed blue. "Well, I guess Trick can wait a few more hours..." She said. Tamsin grinned. "Damn right he can." She said before kissing Bo.

Syrena was still in Kenzi's room, but now she was out of Kenzi's pajamas and into some of her new clothes. Syrena was wearing a band shirt for a band called The Pretty Reckless, who she hadn't heard of until the day she bought the shirt, and a pair of black and gray plaid skinny jeans, and a pair of her new combat boots. She was in the middle of brushing her hair when she heard the sound of her sister moaning Bo's name _very_ loudly. She covered her ears and let out a loud and aggressive groan. Kenzi came out of the bathroom. "Whoa... what's that all about?" She asked Syrena. "Bo and Tamsin are having an extremely loud sex marathon." Syrena answered. "Oh, God." Kenzi replied, slightly disgusted. But then she turned and looked at Syrena. "But hey, at least they didn't kill each other last night." She said. Syrena uncovered her ears. "Yes, but _still._ I might kill myself if i have to hear Tamsin scream Bo's name again. Or even if it's the other way around..." She said. Kenzi shook her head. "No you won't. Look, do you have any idea how many of Bo's sex marathons I've overheard?" She asked. "No... How many?" Syrena asked. "_Too many._" Kenzi answered. Syrena shook her head at the thought of having to sit through the sound of someone having sex right above you. Suddenly, Syrena and Kenzi both heard loud bangs and moans, but because of Syrena's sense of hearing, she heard a lot more than Kenzi did. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS DO KNOW THAT I HAVE REALLY GOOD HEARING RIGHT?! SO THAT MEANS I CAN HEAR _EVERYTHING_!" Syrena screamed at Bo and Tamsin. They heard her loud and clear since she was just upstairs. "SORRY!" Tamsin shouted back. "OH SURE YOU ARE, TAMS!" Syrena screamed at her older sister again. Kenzi laughed. "What did you hear?" She asked. "UGH, you don't wanna know." Syrena said. Kenzi giggled. "Okay, I am taking you out, and we are going to an apple store, to buy you an iPod, and it doesn't matter how much it costs because a close friend of mine will be coming with us and _he_ will pay for. And he's got, like, a lot of money." She told Syrena, who shook her head. "Nooo... i don't want anyone spending money on me." Syrena protested. "Well, too bad!" Kenzi said. She dragged Syrena out of the room and downstairs and then outside and to the car where she called Hale on her cell phone.

"_'Sup, Kenz?_" Kenzi heard Hale say over the phone.

"Yo, Hale. What are you doing, like, right now?" Kenzi asked him.

"_Tea at the_ _Dal."_ Hale answered.

"Seriously? Tea, Hale?"

_"What? It's too early for a beer!"_

"Whatevs. Look, I need you to ditch that tea, and come with me and Tamsin's sister to the apple store downtown." Kenzi told Hale.

_"May I ask why?" _Hale asked.

"No you may not. You'll figure it out when we get there. Now are you in or not?" Kenzi asked him.

_"Ah, fine." _Hale gave in.

"Good, 'cause we're on our way to the Dal to pick you up." Kenzi stated.

_"Why can't I just meet you there?" _Hale questioned.

"Because we're already on our way. Now stop being a little baby and finish your tea." Kenzi commanded.

_"Damn, girl. You're gettin' cranky in your old age." _Hale teased.

"Oh shut up. I'll text you when we get there." Kenzi said, jokingly.

_"Alright. See ya." _Hale said before hanging up.

Syrena looked at Kenzi when she hung up. "Who was that?" She asked with a laugh. Kenzi smiled. "An old friend of mine, Hale. He was Dyson's partner at the precinct before Hale became Acting Ash and then Tamsin became Dyson's partner." She explained. "Oh okay." Syrena said.

* * *

Kenzi pulled over on the street near the Dal and pulled out her phone to text Hale.

Hale's phone was sitting on the bar when it lit up, a text from Kenzi popping up on the screen.

_"Yo, Siren, we're outside right now. Let's goooo" _The text read.

Hale shook his head and stood. "Thank you for the tea, Trick." he said as he paid Trick. "No problem." Trick said with a smile. Hale waved goodbye as he left the Dal and walked outside and up to Kenzi and Bo's beat-up yellow car. "Still driving that old thing?" Hale teased. "Shut it and get in the back, Siren." Kenzi told him with a grin. "Well, how come I have to sit in the back?" Hale questioned. "'Cause I said so! And this girl's special!" Kenzi told Hale as she jokingly patted Syrena on the top of her head. "Okay, I know I'm half wolf, but I am _nowhere_ neara dog." Syrena said with a laugh. Hale scoffed and jumped into the back seat. "Alright then, let's go." He said. "Okay..." Kenzi mumbled as she started the car again and drove away.

Hale looked at Syrena. "So you're Tamsin's sister?" He asked. "Yep." Syrena answered. "Has she been a bitch her whole life, or is that like the result of some traumatizing life moment?" Hale asked. Kenzi reached back and smacked Hale. "OW! What'd I say?!" He exclaimed. "You called her big sister a bitch!" Kenzi yelled. "Well, it's true!" Hale replied. "WAS true." Kenzi corrected. "Was?" Hale asked. "She's being a lot nicer now." Kenzi told him. "Ohh..." Hale mumbled. Syrena laughed a bit. "Tamsin wasn't always like that. She was nice once. I think it was after what happened to me that made her like that, so..." She explained. "Oh. Well, what happened?" Hale asked Syrena. "I'd rather not talk about it." Syrena replied quietly. Kenzi glanced back at Hale and gave him an angry look. "What?" Hale asked Kenzi. "Stop asking her about her personal problems!" Kenzi scolded. Hale held up his hands. "Sorry!' He said. "It's fine, Kenzi. Really." Syrena told Kenzi with a smile.

They pulled up in front of the Apple store and Kenzi and Syrena got out first, Hale following. "So, why am I here again?" Hale asked. Kenzi looked at him. "Because, you are here to help me buy Syrena a here an iPod so she doesn't have to hear Bo-Bo and Tam-Tam bang anymore." Kenzi explained. Hale nodded. "Wait, Bo and Tamsin?" He asked. Kenzi nodded. "Yep." She said. Hale grinned. "Well, now that's an image I thought I'd _never _see." He said. Kenzi and Syrena looked at him in disgust. "Dude..."Kenzi said. Hale's grin faded. 'What?" He asked. "That was just a really gross thing to say, Hale." Kenzi told him. "Yeah, dude... That's my sister that you're talking about.." Syrena said. "And _my _best friend!" Kenzi added. Hale held up his hands. "Okay okay! All I was saying was that Bo and Tamsin are pretty sexy so the idea of them... ya know... isn't _that _bad a picture." He said. "That's still gross." Kenzi told him. Hale shook his head. "Let's just go inside." Kenzi said. She and Syrena stepped into the store and Hale followed reluctantly. They went in and Kenzi helped Syrena pick out the perfect iPod Touch, and then Hale added in an $50 iTunes card just to be nice.

The three bought their stuff and exited the store. "Thank you for this, you guys. You really didn't have to buy me anything." Syrena said. Hale shook his head. "_Now you tell me._" He whispered in Kenzi's ear, jokingly. Kenzi elbowed him in the stomach. Hale grunted. "Ow. Dang, girl." He said. "I know we didn't have to, but I wanted to." Kenzi told Syrena with a smile. "Well thank you." Syrena said, thanking Kenzi again. "You're welcome. Now, let's go back to the clubhouse and put some music on this baby." Kenzi said, holding the iPod up. Syrena smiled. "Yeah." She agreed.

* * *

Syrena and Kenzi went back to the clubhouse, and Hale left because he said his father needed him for something. Kenzi put some of her favorite songs on Syrena's iPod for her, and then she let Syrena pick some bands and songs that she liked, and Kenzi even put some of The Pretty Reckless's songs on there so that Syrena could listen to them. Syrena had picked a lot of old-school rock bands. Syrena and Kenzi finished putting songs on the iPod, and then they weren't sure what to do so they watched tv until it got late and Kenzi was really tired. Kenzi ended up falling asleep against Syrena's shoulder, and Syrena did her best to carry Kenzi upstairs. Kenzi wasn't heavy, Syrena was just tired. She carried Kenzi to her room and layed her in bed and pulled the covers over her. Syrena was about to leave when Kenzi opened her eyes slowly and grabbed Syrena by her wrist. "Don't go.." She said sleepily. "I have to sleep downstairs, Kenzi." Syrena replied. Kenzi shook her head. "Noo... Stay with me... Please..." Kenzi begged. Syrena sighed. "Okay." She said. She climbed into Kenzi's bed and layed on the other side of Kenzi. Kenzi rolled over and cuddled up against Syrena. "You're warm.." Kenzi told Syrena softly. Syrena smiled. "Thanks?" She said. Kenzi chuckled quietly as she drifted back to sleep slowly. Syrena smiled as her eyelids became heavy and she drifted off to sleep too.

The next morning, Kenzi woke up before Syrena did. Kenzi smiled at the sight of Syrena sleeping and then cuddled up closer to her and went back to sleep.

* * *

Three weeks later...

Kenzi and Syrena were alone in the clubhouse. Bo and Tamsin were god knows where doing god knows what, and it was about midnight. Syrena and Kenzi were up in Kenzi's room talking, when Syrena decided that she was going to tell Kenzi how she felt. Kenzi had been wanting to tell Syrena, but she wasn't sure Syrena would feel the same way so she decided not to. Syrena thought the same thing, but she couldn't stand being around Kenzi and hiding how she felt. Syrena waited a while and then got the courage to tell her. She cleared her throat nervously. "Uh... Kenzi?" She started. Kenzi looked up from her phone. "Yeah?" She asked. "I need to tell you something." Syrena said. "What is it?" Kenzi asked. Kenzi locked her phone and put it down on the bed next to her. Syrena took a deep breath. "Please understand that this isn't easy, and I'm risking a lot when i tell you this.." She said, taking her time. "Look, Syrena, just tell me, okay?" Kenzi said, trying to help Syrena say it. Syrena sighed as her hands started shaking and her heart started racing. "Since the moment I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous... and I've wanting to tell you how much I like you... Like "like" like you..." Syrena said, not really knowing a better way to say it. Kenzi's eyes widened. "What?" She asked, surprised. "I like you... as more than a friend..." Syrena said. "You- you do?" Kenzi asked. Syrena nodded. Kenzi smiled. "I like you too... that way I mean." She said. Syrena smiled. "Really?" She asked. Kenzi nodded before leaning towards Syrena and kissing her. Syrena kissed back without hesitation. Kenzi pulled back. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that..." She said. Syrena laughed. "Same here." She said. She kissed Kenzi passionately and Kenzi kissed back, leaning in closer and wrapping her arms around Syrena. Kenzi layed back and pulled Syrena on top of her, never breaking the kiss. They both moaned into the kiss as it deepened, and they got closer, pressing their bodies together. Syrena accidentally growled, her more primal side coming out as her hormones and such went out of control. As soon as she growled, Syrena pulled away from the kiss. "Um... Maybe we should wait... to... ya know..." She said, knowing where this was going. Kenzi sighed. "Uh. Yeah. I, uh, I think so too." She said. Syrena leaned down and kissed Kenzi gently before laying down next to her on the bed. "You didn't hear me, uh, growl... did you?" Syrena asked Kenzi, awkwardly. "Yep, totally heard it." Kenzi answered. "Shit." Syrena said. "What?" Kenzi asked as she cuddled up next to Syrena. "I thought it was kinda sexy..." She said. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Syrena's neck. Syrena laughed. "It just happened so suddenly... I didn't expect it to come out so it took me by surprise." She told kenzi. "Oh, well it took _me _by surprise too." Kenzi said, giggling. Syrena shook her head, smiling. "It's getting late, Kenz. We should get to sleep." She said. Kenzi looked at Syrena as Syrena looked at her. "Whatever you say." Kenzi said. Syrena and Kenzi shared a passionate kiss before both of them closed their eyes and went to sleep.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i know the whole iPod buying thing was random, but I kind of improvised. And I hope you guys are okay with me having Syrena tell Kenzi how she feels in this chapter instead of Kenzi telling Syrena and waiting to do it. I didn't know how to have Kenzi flirt with Syrena without making it extremely obvious, because Kenzi doesn't flirt with people that often, let alone flirt with women, sooo instead i decided to have her give Syrena an unnecessary gift, but instead of buying it herself, obviously she had Hale buy it lol. and yes, things started to get a little heated after Syrena told Kenzi how she felt ;) let me know what you guys think of that part, and also what you guys think of every other part BESIDES the iPod shopping part cuz it's kind of random and a little dumb :/ anyways! let me know what y'all think! i know it took a while for me to update, but i hope this chapter makes it worth the wait :) and as for the chapter's length... that was not planned lol. review please? :D**

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


	6. Chapter 5

**here be the fifth chapter y'all lol. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 5

_Syrena was walking around the woods. It had been weeks since her mother abandoned her there, and she had tried to find her way home... Eventually she did... She entered her home slowly... It was dark, and empty. Everything was where it was supposed to be, but it was a lot more dark than usual. "Mother?... Father?" Syrena called out, calling for her parents. There was no answer. Syrena walked around. "Tamsin?" She yelled out, now calling for her sister. No answer... Again. Syrena went into Tamsin's bedroom, and gasped when she saw her sister's bed covered in blood. She couldn't see the dark red of the liquid, but she could smell the strong, metallic scent of it. It clouded her sense of smell, and overwhelmed by it, she gagged and covered her mouth. She walked further into the room, and toward the side of the bed. She nearly screamed when she found Tamsin on the floor, dead in a bloody mess. "Oh no..." Syrena let out. She backed away to leave, but bumped into something... Or someone. She turned around, and screamed when she saw her father... Hanging from the ceiling, a noose tied around his neck, and a knife wounds in his stomach and throat. Syrena ducked down and went under him, to escape the blood scented room. She stared at her father's hanging corpse for a couple of seconds, tears running down her face. She turned to run away, but her mother was behind her, preventing her from leaving. "How dare you try to leave your family?!" Her mother yelled at her. "Mother, what-" Syrena started, but her mother cut her off. "Shh, child... Now you'll be with them forever." She said. She pulled out an ax, and swung it at Syrena..._

Syrena woke up before the ax collided with her neck. She sat up and yelled out in terror. When she realized it had only been a nightmare, she took a deep breath, but then began to sob. Kenzi was awakened by Syrena's scream, and sat up. "Hey! Hey, hey. What's wrong?!" She asked, panicking as Syrena began sobbing uncontrollably. Syrena couldn't answer because she was crying too hard. Kenzi hugged her to calm her down. "What happened?" She asked Syrena, hugging her tightly. Syrena shook her head as she calmed down a bit, not crying as hard as she was at first. Kenzi placed a gentle kiss on Syrena's cheek and then wiped her tears away with her thumb. "You're okay, babe. It was just a bad dream..." She told Syrena softly. Syrena nodded and then buried her face in Kenzi's neck and sighed. Kenzi held Syrena tightly for a few minutes, then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Kenzi called out.

_"It's Tamsin."_ Tamsin replied, her voice muffled by the door.

"Come in." Kenzi said. Right after she said that, Tamsin opened the door and walked in.

"You guys okay? I heard Syrena scream..." Tamsin asked, closing the door behind her. Kenzi nodded. Syrena looked at her sister with a depressed look. "Hey... Syrena, what's wrong?" Tamsin asked her. Syrena reached out to Tamsin for a hug. "I had a nightmare..." She said in a whiney sounding voice. Tamsin climbed onto Kenzi's bed and hugged her little sister tightly. "Aw, I'm sorry. What was it about?" She asked. Syrena sighed. "It was like, I found my way home after mom abandoned me, and then when I got there, the house was dark and- and empty... And when I went inside, you and dad were dead, and mom killed you and then she killed me and I woke up..." Syrena explained. Tamsin frowned. "That's terrible..." She said. Syrena sighed and then pulled away from her older sister's embrace. "Yeah, but I'm sure it meant nothing." She said as she shrugged. Tamsin shook her head. "There is no way that meant nothing..." She said. Kenzi nodded. "Yeah... No offense, babe, but your nightmare sounded pretty twisted..." She said, kind of freaked out. Syrena sighed. "Oh, none taken, 'cause it was way more twisted on my end..." She said. Tamsin looked at her for a second, and then at Kenzi with a confused look, realizing that she had called Syrena 'babe'. "Babe?" She asked. Kenzi stared at her for a second and then did that thing where you pretend that someone's calling you to avoid talking about something. "COMING, BO!" Kenzi yelled before jumping up from her spot on the bed and running out of the room. From downstairs, Syrena and Tamsin heard Bo yell back at Kenzi. "BUT I DIDN'T CALL YOU!" She shouted. Kenzi groaned. "I'M STILL COMING DOWN THERE!" She yelled back at Bo. Syrena chuckled.

Tamsin watched Kenzi run out the door, and then looked over at her sister. "Spill." She said. Syrena stared at Tamsin for a while and then looked down. Tamsin let out a frustrated sigh. "Syrena, tell me." She said. Syrena looked up and then started to take a deep breath. "Don't!" Tamsin said. Syrena continued inhaling and staring at Tamsin. "Syrena, don't!" Tamsin said again. Syrena then let out an extremely loud groan. Tamsin glared at her. "I told you not to." She said. Syrena shrugged. "UGH, you are so irritating sometimes!" Tamsin said, frustrated with her sister. Syrena laughed. "Syrena! Please tell me!" Tamsin begged. Syrena sighed. "Fine. Kenzi and I... We're kinda together now.." Syrena said. Tamsin's eyes grew wide. "Since when?!" She asked. "Last night..." Syrena answered. Tamsin then smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you. But next time you start dating someone, especially if their the best friend of whoever I'm dating." she said, smiling at her sister. Syrena smiled and nodded. Tamsin opened her arms and hugged Syrena again.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kenzi was telling Bo all about the night before.

"So, Syrena told you how she felt?" Bo asked. Kenzi nodded. "Yep. And I don't think I've ever been happier!" She replied, then thought for a minute. "Well there was when I was with Nate, but that's pretty much ancient history now.." she finished. Bo smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy, Kenz." she said. Kenzi smiled widely. "I'm glad _you _are happy, too. Which reminds me... How are things with you and Tamsin?" She asked. Bo's smile grew wide. "Things are great. I never knew how much I actually wanted her until now... And I'm glad she's mine." She told Kenzi. Kenzi squealed. "That's so adorable!" She said happily. Bo laughed. "I was like this when I was with Lauren and you didn't approve." She said. Kenzi nodded. "True. But I wasn't dating the doc's sibling, _and_ Tamsin didn't spy-bang you, sooo..." She said. Bo shook her head. "You're _still _hung up on that?! Kenzi, that was like forever ago!" She said. Kenzi looked at her. "Meaning?" She asked. "Meaning, _let it go._" Bo told her. Kenzi sighed. "Fine. I mean, aside from the many times she's broken your heart, she's pretty lurveable, so I guess it's time I forgave her for spy-banging you..." Kenzi admitted. Bo smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Just as this conversation ended, a fully dressed Syrena entered the room, Tamsin following closely behind. "Kenzi! Hurry up and get dressed!" Syrena said excitedly. "Why? What's going on?" Kenzi asked. Syrena grinned. "We are going out for breakfast." She said. Kenzi gasped. "PANCAKES?" She asked Syrena, who nodded. "Yes, pancakes, and whatever else you want." Syrena said. Kenzi squealed. "Yay!" She said happily, practically yelling. She jumped up from Bo's bed and ran over to Syrena, giving her a kiss before going up to her own room to get dressed. Bo smiled as Tamsin made her way over to the bed and sat down next to her, and then looked at Syrena. "Pancakes, huh?" She asked. Syrena nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't really planning on leaving the clubhouse today, but Tamsin talked me into it. I'm just happy I get to spend the day with Kenzi." She said with a small smile. Bo smiled at that. "That's sweet." She said. Suddenly, Kenzi came running down the stairs. "I'm ready! C'monnnnnnnnnnn!" She said excitedly, pulling on Syrena's arm. Syrena laughed and followed Kenzi. "See you two later!" She said to Bo and Tamsin, who said bye back. "PEACE, BO-BO! And Tam-Tam!" Kenzi yelled out when they were downstairs and walking to the front door.

* * *

Once Syrena and Kenzi were gone, Bo looked at Tamsin, lustfully. "PLEASE tell me you talked Syrena into taking Kenzi out because you want nothing more than to have a _very loud _sex marathon with me..." She said. Tamsin laughed. "Oh, how tempting! But actually no... I think a Mare is feeding off of Syrena." She said. Bo got a worried look on her face. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Syrena had a nightmare... and it was a pretty twisted one... When we were kids, she _never _had nightmares. She was never scared of anything. But when I went in there, she was terrified, and she was sobbing, Bo." Tamsin said. Bo looked away from Tamsin for second and then looked back at her. "Did she say if she saw anything? 'Cause when a mare was feeding off of me, I had a nightmare where Dyson ripped my heart out while we were-" Bo was cut off by Tamsin making a weird face. "Maybe it's best if you don't all the details..." Bo said. Tamsin nodded. "I agree." She said. Bo nodded. "Anyways, when I woke up, the Mare was on top of me." She said. Tamsin nodded. "I think she said that she saw a shadow... That was after we were done talking about her and Kenzi." She said. Bo sighed. "We should go talk to Trick, and try to find out if a Mare really is feeding off of Syrena, and if one is, then we need to find out who she is, and why she's feeding off of Syrena." She said. Tamsin nodded, and then the two got dressed.

At the Dal, Bo and Tamsin were in Trick's lair, consulting him about Tamsin's suspicions. "So you said that Syrena has never had any nightmares at all?" Trick asked Tamsin. Tamsin nodded. "Exactly." She said. "Well, you're probably right. It might be a Mare. Sudden nightmares don't just happen like that... Usually." Trick replied. Tamsin got a really worried look on her face. Bo put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tamsin. All we need to do is check up on her every time she goes to sleep, and if she keeps having nightmares then we get her a Baku and find the Mare that's feeding off of her." She said. Tamsin looked at Bo. "I know, Bo. But I don't know if you know this, but Bakus are nearly extinct, so finding one isn't as easy as it sounds." She said. "Oh, trust me, I know." Bo said. Trick looked up from one of his books. "I'll see what I can find, but for now you ladies should probably go home. I'll call you when I find something." He told them. Tamsin nodded. "Let's go, Bo." She said. Bo stood up with Tamsin, and smiled at Trick. "Thanks for the help, gramps." She said. Trick smiled back. "You're very welcome." He said. His smile then faded as he realized that Tamsin and Bo were together. "Tamsin?" He asked. Tamsin looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. "Could I speak with you for a minute? Privately." Trick asked. Tamsin nodded then looked at Bo. "I'll just go and help myself to a beer..." Bo said. She turned an walked up the stairs to the bar. When Bo was gone, Tamsin turned to Trick. "What's up?" She asked. Trick gestured for her to sit down and she did. "Tamsin, I know that you and Bo are together. Don't ask how. It's far too... complicated." He said. Tamsin got a serious look on her face. "And you don't approve?" She asked. Trick shook his head. "It's not that. But even if I didn't it still wouldn't matter to Bo." He said with a chuckle. Tamsin looked confused. "Well, then what is it?" She asked. Trick sat down. "Tamsin, you and I both know how you truly feel about Bo. You love her with all your heart." He said. Tamsin nodded slightly. "I do..." She said quietly. Trick nodded slowly and then he took a deep breath. "I am trusting you with my granddaughter's life. If you are going to be with her, you must show me that you are worthy. I'm not saying that I ever thought you were unworthy of her. But you must show me that I can trust you to be loyal to her no matter what. Protect her no matter what the cost, and also make sure you don't hurt her yourself." He said. Tamsin nodded quickly. "I promise, Trick. I love Bo, so so much. And I would never do anything to hurt her." She said. "I know." Trick said, smiling at the Valkyrie. Tamsin took a deep breath. "I am so sorry for what I did to her before all of this. I shouldn't have used that Rune glass on Bo. And I know I made a mistake all those years by working for the Wanderer in the first place." She said, getting emotional. "That is a thing of the past now. And if Bo forgave you for it, then I can too. Bo loves you. I can tell, Tamsin." Trick said. Tamsin smiled. Trick stood and walked to Tamsin and gave her a hug. Tamsin hugged back almost hesitantly. When Trick pulled away, Tamsin stood up. "Well, I should get going now before Bo gets drunk off her ass." She said, jokingly. Trick laughed. "Yeah, you probably should." He said. "Good chat, barkeep." Tamsin said with a smirk. "And you, too, Valkyrie." Trick replied. Tamsin said good-bye and then walked up stairs.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go." Tamsin said to Bo. Bo put her beer down and stood up. Tamsin suddenly hugged her from behind and Bo laughed. "What's going on?" She asked. Tamsin laughed, too. "What? I can't hug my _sexy_ girlfriend?" Tamsin asked. She pulled Bo's hair back so that it was behind her shoulder, exposing her neck. Tamsin placed a few soft kisses on Bo's neck, and then bit down softly and teasingly. Bo grinned. "Well, now, I didn't say that." She said breathlessly. Tamsin smiled as she kissed Bo's neck again and then turned Bo around just in time to see her eyes turn blue. "We should probably hurry up and get home... Or we could take our time..." Tamsin said, walking to the exit of the Dal very slowly. Bo grabbed Tamsin by her wrist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Bo grinned. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to tease a Succubus?" She asked Tamsin as she pulled her closer. Tamsin chuckled. "No... But I get the feeling I'm about to learn." She said. Bo laughed. "Oh yes you are!" She said playfully. Bo dragged Tamsin out of the Dal and then they went home, and wasted no time going up to Bo's room.

* * *

Syrena and Kenzi were at breakfast and Kenzi was having some trouble deciding what kind of pancakes to get. "THERE'S COCONUT CREAM PANCAKES! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT EXISTED!" Kenzi exclaimed. Syrena was watching Kenzi in amusement. "Kenz, just pick one!" She said with a laugh. "Okay, it is not that easy when this place does amazing things with pancakes! I just- UGHH I wanna eat ALL OF THEM!" Kenzi said. _Wow, Bo was right... Kenzi really does love pancakes... _Syrena thought to herself. Syrena groaned. "Kenzi please!" She begged. Kenzi sighed and finally decided on chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream (which happened to be exactly what Syrena ordered). "Extra whipped cream... I should have guessed. You totally seem like an "extra whipped cream" kinda girl..." Kenzi said with a grin. Syrena laughed. "Seriously?" She asked. Kenzi nodded as she started laughing. After a while of waiting, a waitress brought their pancakes over to them. Kenzi squealed in delight and grabbed her fork and knife and started cutting her pancakes. Syrena, however, cut her pancakes with her fork. "This is so amazing. Thank you for this." Kenzi said. She leaned over the table and gave Syrena a kiss then sat back down. Syrena smiled before taking a bite of her pancakes. Syrena and Kenzi ate for a while and then when they left, they went to go see a movie and went shopping, and didn't get home until late at night.

When they got home they immediately went upstairs to Kenzi's room and went to bed. Syrena fell asleep with Kenzi in her arms, and then slowly slipped into a nightmare that involved someone she had met in the 70's... A guy named Micah who had helped her when she had finally found her way out of the woods.

In the nightmare, when Micah took her to his house, instead of helping her, he tortured and killed her. When she woke up, a woman was sitting on her chest. "What the hell?!" Syrena said. Kenzi woke up and nearly fell off the bed. "OH SHIT!" She yelled out. Syrena tried to get the woman off of her while Kenzi fell off the bed and ran to grab her sword and Bo and Tamsin from downstairs. Syrena couldn't fight the girl off, so she just started growling at her, which didn't help much. Tamsin, Bo, and Kenzi ran upstairs. "Shit! Tamsin, you were right it's a Mare!" Bo said. The Mare turned around and snarled at them. Syrena reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lamp and hit the Mare on the head with it, knocking her out somehow. The Mare fell onto the bed beside Syrena and Syrena fell off the bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "What the shit is going on?!" She yelled, trying to catch her breath. Kenzi found this as the perfect opportunity to crack a joke. "Well, apparently, this bitch got to ride you before me." She said. Bo looked over at Kenzi. "Seriously?" She asked. Kenzi held up her hands. "What? I was _joking_!" She said. Tamsin closed her eyes and sighed. Syrena looked at Kenzi. "Not funny." She said. Kenzi grabbed her sword and walked out of the room. Bo sighed. "That's a Mare. Considering how long you've been alive, I'm sure you know what that is." She said. Syrena swallowed and nodded. "Yeah... I do..." She said. Tamsin opened her eyes. "We should take her to The Morrigan." she said. Bo shook her head. "No. The rules don't apply to Syrena since she's unaligned. Evony wouldn't care." She said. "Shit, you're right." Tamsin agreed. Tamsin thought for a second. "Wait, but we should at least try." She said. "Fine. Let's go." Bo said. Syrena stood up, and Tamsin grabbed the Mare. The Mare finally came to, and tried to run. "HEY! Stop!" Tamsin yelled at her. The Mare stopped struggling. "What's your name?" Bo asked her. "None of your damn business." the Mare shot back. Tamsin grabbed the Mare aggressively. "I suggest you tell us your name, or things will get very ugly _very _fast." She threatened. The Mare sighed. "Fine. It's Celina." She said. Tamsin smirked. "Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Which side are you?" She asked. "Dark." Celina answered. "Surprising." Bo said sarcastically. Tamsin looked at Celina. "We're on the same team, but I'm afraid we're gonna have to turn you in." She told her. "Why?" Celina asked. "Well, first, you do know that feeding off of other Fae is punishable by death, right? And second, that Fae you were feeding off of is my sister." Tamsin explained. Celina sighed. "I'm sorry. Please don't take me to the Morrigan!" She begged. Tamsin shook her. "Our minds have been made. Sorry." She said.

They took her to The Morrigan. When they entered her office, Evony looked surprised to see them. "Well if isn't the big bad Valkyrie and the Succu-slut! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. "Well, a Mare from our side was feeding off Fae." Tamsin said. "What?!" Evony asked her. "Bring her in." Bo told Syrena. Syrena dragged Celina in. "Celina Dragomir... Why am I not surprised?" Evony said when she saw Celina. Celina stared at Evony. "I'm so sorry! I thought it wouldn't matter because she's unaligned!" She said. Evony slapped her hard across the face. "What are you? Stupid?! Of course it still matters! At least it matters to the Fae elders. If word of this gets out and they find out that I didn't take care of it, I will be ruined." She said. "What are you going to do to me?" Celina asked. "Well, I'm going to have to hand you over to the Una Mens, of course. They're still in town, aren't they?" Evony asked. Tamsin nodded. "No! No please! Anything but the Una Mens! PLEASE!" Celina begged. Evony called for a guard to drag Celina out and take her to the Una Mens. "NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Celina screamed as the guard dragged her out. "Well, that should take care of her..." Evony said. She looked at Bo and Tamsin. "Thank you for bringing her to me... I guess." She said reluctantly. Tamsin nodded and then they left.

When they got home, Kenzi was waiting for them with a Baku and their old friend Mumphert the Brownie. "Kenzi, what-" Bo started. Kenzi cut her off. "Ahh, nope. Don't say a word. Turns out, Brownies aren't very hard to find, especially when you kind of know them personally. Bo-Bo, you remember our old Brownie, Mumpert?" She asked. Mumphert waved at Bo. "Right! Yeah, hi!" Bo said, waving back. Kenzi sighed. "Well, turns out, he ran out of Honey Berry Crunch a long ass time ago, so I offered to get him some more, if, he let us borrow his Baku "employer"? I don't even know, and he said yes... So yeah! I got Syrena a Baku!" She explained. Syrena walked in and saw the Baku. "What the hell?" She asked. "It's a Baku! He's gonna eat all your nightmares via hug!" Kenzi said. She grabbed Syrena and pushed her to the Baku. The Baku leaned down and hugged Syrena. After a few seconds, he pulled away. "I've eaten all your scary dreams." He said. Syrena smiled. "Thank you." She said. The Baku nodded. "Well, now it's time for us to go back to the Baku's place. Kenzi?" Mumphert said. Kenzi nodded. "Right.." She said. She went and grabbed a duffel bag full of cereal. "Thank you." Mumphert said with a smile. He and the Baku soon left, and then they alll went back to bed.

"Thank you for helping, Kenzi. I really appreciate it." Syrena said. Kenzi smiled. "You're welcome. Oh, and sorry about that joke I cracked earlier. I was just trying to make light on a bad situation- or should I say shituation... and I guess a bad sex joke wasn't really a good way to go about it." She said. Syrena laughed. "Yeah, it kinda crossed a line, but it was pretty funny." Syrena admitted. Kenzi laughed. "Oh, it was not. It did cross a line, but it wasn't funny." She said. Syrena grinned and kissed Kenzi. Kenzi kissed back gently. "Goodnight, Kenz." Syrena said. "Goodnight." Kenzi replied. And they both fell asleep.

**sorry if this chapter makes no sense. I tried to make it as eventful as possible, and also as interesting as possible, but i guess i didnt. Sorry if it sucks! but i hope you guys like it anyways :)**

**xoxo, LyricalDisaster**


End file.
